mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Art Mn Blade
Art Mn Blade 'is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. She is the sister of General Sonya Blade and the sister-in-law to Johnny Cage and the aunt to Cassandra ''Cassie Cage. About Art Mn Before she was turned into a almost full Edenian, Art Mn was a Special Forces member, along with Sonya Blade and Jax. She is the younger sister of Sonya. She betrayed Sonya because she had her "own reasons to follow." This in fact, turned her alignment Neutral. She traveled to Edenia, where she met Kitana. She, in fact, defeated Kitana. Kitana, in fact, succeeded in distracting her, where Sindel would capture her. She proceeded to inject her with Kitana's Edenian blood, but just in time, Special Forces defeated Sindel and Shao Kahn. After Sonya tries to convince her to come back, she declines, and tries to escaped, but passes out in the process. When she wakes up, she sees a unknown object on her belt. Whens she tries to pull it off, but she realizes it is permanently in her skin. She decides to join Kitana, and protects her, along with Jade. Appearance Art Mn Blade seems to look in her thirties to fourties, but she is actually 4,018 years old. She has blue eyes, fairly white skin, and a beautiful face. She wears light pink lipstick, and no eye makeup. She has blonde hair, and the color is almost identical to her sister. She has short hair, with a braid long to her back (can't see in concept). Like most female Edenian, she is considered very beautiful, but more beautiful than her birth face. She is still in her military or Special Forces outfit. She has a bullet proof vest, with a camouflage color, with a t-shirt under, with is colored with dirt. She has black-colored nails with leather gloves on her hands. She also has a leather belt with a shiny object stuck to her skin. She has camouflage tights with knee pads. She also has camouflage boot pads, with high strapped shoes with heels that have a hole at the botton, with a magnetic force in the hole. This probably consists wind, air, fire, and energy. She also has a gun. In her alternate costume, she wear a t-shirt that is green, except she doesn't have a vest. Instead, she wears a bullet line across her chest. She also wears a cap. She has camouflage pants, with the sames shoe in her original attire. She doesn't weld a belt, but still has that object stuck to her skin. Variations * '''BE-U-T-FUL: '''In her BE-U-T-FUL variation, she wields a camouflage fan similar to Kitana's, and a mask. * '''General Style: '''In her General Style variation, she wields a pouch, a rifle, and glowing green shoes. * '''L.A.Q: '''In her L.A.Q style, she has a ghost-like glowing green substance around her, and has whitish, pinkish eyes. Combat characteristics Power and Abilities She wields powers and abilities based on her species. As a human, Art shows a special style of Special Forces. She is very power. She can relie on her training and weapons. As half-Edenian, she can now move her body in strange ways. She is very quick, relieving on her agility, speed, and flexible. Like Sonya, she now possessed the kiss, except she doesn't blow the kiss. Instead, she uses weapon similar to a flame blower. She is very acrobatic. Signature Moves * '''Twist Assault: '''Art jumps into the air and performs a twisting kick, which can be easily comboed after. ** The enhanced version of this move is '''Twist Flist. After Twist Assault, she will somersault backwards, which adds more hits. * Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Edenian Category:Humans Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Fanon Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above Category:Mortal Kombat: Revelation Characters